A Law Turned Friendship
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: A new marriage law was announced to the wizarding community. What will the students of Hogwarts do? What will one witch in particular do about her choice of partner?
1. Chapter 1

**A Law Turned Friendship**

Chapter 1

"An unfortunate turn of events has reached my old and tired ears, and I am deeply disappointed by the fact that the Ministry of Magic has decided to reinstate this type of maneuver. In Monday's edition of the Daily Prophet, there will be a particular announcement filling the front page; a new Marriage Law," Dumbledore announced grievously one Thursday evening toward the end of January, during dinner. A roar of disgruntled students voicing their concerns all at once swelled to fill the Great Hall. Dumbledore allowed a few moments of pandemonium before taking control of the hall once more. He lifted his wrinkled hands, indicating that he wished silence once more. After the noise had died down, he addressed the students again. "This law only applies to those students who are seventeen or are turning seventeen soon. It will require you to marry with in six months of a Ministry approved proposal. There are, of course, several conditions to follow. The basic principle that they are trying to push on everyone is this: No Pureblood is allowed to marry another Pureblood, and no Muggle-born is allowed to marry another Muggle-born, but Half-bloods are allowed to marry each other and anyone else they choose. The real purpose of this law is to stimulate non-squib reproduction after these war times. So within five years of marriage at least two children must be produced or else divorce may be induced. Now all the law and its stipulations will be in the paper in the Monday edition, front page, from what I've been told," he finished. "I strongly caution your choices for those that these stipulations apply to."

All of the students turned to their closest friends and began to discuss the law and the impact it would have on all their lives. Ginny Weasley, who was sitting next to Harry Potter, already sunk her claws in to his arm, letting the whole hall know that he was hers and that that wasn't going to change any time soon. Harry just looked at Hermione, who was sitting across from him at the Gryffindor table, and gave her a sheepish grin. When she looked at Ron Weasley, who was sitting next to her, hoping that he would make a similar gesture and 'stake his claim', but he wasn't even looking at her. When she followed his gaze, he was looking over at the Ravenclaw table, at Lisa Turpin. Hermione's face just dropped, and only three people noticed her face. She got up from the table and hurried from the Great Hall, so the rest of the students couldn't see the tears tracking down her face. A sad look made its way across Minerva McGonagall's face as she saw her favorite student left.

"That's girl's gonna have a heluva time," she commented to her husband.

"I know, my dear," Albus replied, patting her hand somberly. "But I have a feeling that some Gryffindor courage is about to rear its proud head."

Hermione half hoped that Ron would have followed her when she left, but she didn't hear footsteps following her. She wound her way through all the shortcuts she remembered to get her to the elusive Room of Requirement. Once inside, she found an oversized couch to sprawl out on, with a roaring fire for her to stare at. It wasn't five minutes after she curled into a ball, crying softly, that the door opened. A flicker of hope let her heart but was snuffed out when there was no red hair visible.

"Hermione?" a quiet voice questioned. Neville Longbottom. "You okay?"

"No, go away," she said hoarsely, her voice affected by the tears. The pillow she was speaking into also muffled her voice.

"I will not," he replied simply. "You left, and I'm worried about you. So please tell me what's wrong."

"No," she replied, burying her head further into the pillow. "I'm just so ashamed." Neville walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm ashamed of Ron myself," Neville replied.

**MINI FLASHBACK**

_Neville and Harry watched in utter disbelief as Ron didn't even pay attention when Hermione got up to leave, crying as she ran out of the Great Hall. He was still making eyes at Lisa. "Oi!" Harry called out to Ron, reaching across the table to hit him on the shoulder. "Your girlfriend's kinda upset."_

_"__So," Ron shrugged, barely glancing at his best friend. _

_"__You really are a smarmy git," Neville said, a disgusted look on his face. "You've got a great girlfriend. Yet here you are, making eyes at someone else. I'm ashamed to be in the same house with you." And on that final note, Neville got up and went after the bushy haired girl. _

**END MINI FLASHBACK**

"If he's a Gryffindor then I don't wanna be, because he's giving us all a bad name," Neville said, leaning down closer to her.

"He didn't come after me," she sobbed, her body shaking.

"I know," he said, his hands rubbing circles on her lower back now.

"He kept looking at _her_."

"Hermione, she's got nothing on you," he reassured her. "Ron doesn't even deserve you; he's acting like a grade A wanker."

"I don't even know what to do."

"I'll make a deal with you," Neville said, urging her to sit up. "If that ponce doesn't propose to you in a week, I'll petition for you."

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting up and looking at him through teary eyes. She tried to clear the tears from her eyes and make herself semi-presentable.

"You heard me. Look, I know I might not be high on your list, and I won't be crushed if you say no, but I consider us friends. And this was the best way I can help my friend."

Hermione sat there for several moments in shocked silence before launching herself at Neville, giving him a big hug. She even let a small smile cross her blotchy, tear-stained face.

"Oh you are too good to be true," she mumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, holding her close to him, reveling in the feeling.

"No, **you** are too good to be true to not give up without a fight," Neville said sincerely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An entire week flew by, and every morning at breakfast there were swarms of owls; all delivering proposals and advice from apprehensive parents. Friday morning had come far faster than Hermione hoped and in the end she had six proposals: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Terry Boot, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Three of which just wanted to make her life a living hell, one was a pervert, her 'boyfriend', and her good friend. She wanted to meet with everyone so she could tell them all together about her decision. So she got six pieces of parchment and wrote the same message on each one, she wrote a time and place for all of them to meet her for the final decision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After getting permission from Professor McGonagall to use her classroom after dinner, Hermione skipped dinner and went down to visit her other favorite professor: Severus Snape. He had survived the war, mainly in part due to Hermione's quick action. She remembered that he was down in the Shrieking Shack after Harry killed Voldemort, and went back for him, shoving a beazor down his throat until she could make a better antidote. From some slim chance he had come back from the brink of death and been eternally grateful toward the brown haired witch ever since. They had been thick as thieves over the summer, working together on an internship. She applied to be his apprentice, since she could brew all the NEWT potions in her sleep. She actually took her potions NEWT over the summer, so that she wouldn't be his student, but she saw him nearly every day after her classes to work on some research. He and Hermione had become rather close, especially since her parents had died during the summer, and he became more like a father figure to her; someone she could always go to for advice.

"Severus, I need your help," she said as she entered his private office. She looked rather distressed so he could tell that something was up. Her hair was frazzled and she was speaking rather quickly.

"Come over, sit down, and have a cup of tea," he prompted, flicking his wand to pull the seat out for her. "Then tell me what's going on."

Severus made them a cup of tea and while they sipped at it, she spilled her idea. "I want to let these guys know, in a finite way, that I am choosing the right one."

"So you're thinking…" he said, leading her to come up with something on her own. This was how they worked through problems over the summer. He would guide her through some of his earlier discoveries to let her have a feel for it before they started through the new stuff.

"Wards?" she guessed. "Something to bar the people I don't want to come in."

"And that's why you're my apprentice," he said smugly. "Always has ideas, and asks for help when she needs it."

"So you'll help me construct them?" she asked hopefully, her brown eyes holding hope.

"If you give me the parameters that you want," he agreed. He got out a parchment and spread it out on the desk.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, running to his side of the desk and hugging him fiercely. He returned the hug and chuckled at her child-like enthusiasm.

"When do you need my help?"

"Um, after McGonagall's last class," she said, pulling back from the hug. "So around five."

"I believe I can meet you there around five o'clock," he replied. "Now tell me about the wards and then go on to your classes and think about how you want the wards to be configured." She sat there for a good twenty minutes going through each of the proposals and how she wanted them to go out

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took them nearly forty five minutes for the wards to be constructed, mainly because Severus was teaching Hermione how to do them on her own, and got to do the final ward all by herself. With a final note that got her to deconstruct them when she was done, he left her to her choice, with a kiss to her forehead and a promise to support what ever she chooses. Another fifteen minutes for her to collect her thoughts before she walked to the entrance of the classroom for the boys to meet her there.

Once all the boys were in front of her, she began her speech. "I have made a decision about who I am going to marry, but this system of elimination that you all are about to go through, it is just to make it clear to you all that I choose the one that I want to choose. There are three levels of wards, and to make it to me, you must pass some qualifications. So if you would all try to walk through the doorway and reach me at the first row of desks."

Draco, being as cocky as ever tried to get through the door, but it just looked like he pressed his face up against a sheet of glass; the door didn't let him through. Crabbe and Goyle attempted as well, but got the same results. Terry, Ron, and Neville were all allowed through the door and met her in front of the first row of desks.

"Now you need to make it to the last row of desks," she said, backing up further, prompting the guys to come after her. Ron walked through just fine, but Terry bounced off this invisible wall. Neville got a good chuckle out of it once he was through the ward. So it was only Ron and Neville left. "Okay, the last part is to make it to the desk, and this is the person I choose to accept their proposal."

Ron stepped forward, a big smile on his face, but was quickly replaced by a frown when he was stuck in place by the ward. He kept attempting to move forward, but the more stuck he seemed to be getting. Once he tried to back up, he was perfectly fine once more. He looked at Neville with a murderous look. But being Neville, he took it in stride and walked slowly through to where Hermione was standing at the large mahogany desk. Ron looked even more furious and his face turned the bright 'Weasley' red that it was so prone to doing.

"Why the hell didn't you pick me?" he asked.

"Because you're a prat," Neville answered.

"Am not," he replied sullenly. "She doesn't even like you."

"I like him a right sight better than you right now," she said hotly. "At least he hasn't cheated on me."

"I haven't cheated on you," Ron argued. Neville looked at him in sheer amusement.

"So you're telling me that I didn't catch you with Lavender, Tracey, Lisa, Susan, and Hannah? In the same broom cupboard?" Neville asked.

"Oh, well," Ron murmured, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He even had the gall to look up at Hermione and try to give her a smile.

"And that's why I picked Neville," she replied. "He hasn't lied to me, and he wouldn't treat me like you have." She turned to the table and signed the Ministry proposal that Neville had provided. With the final flourish with her quill, the parchment disappeared with a small poof

Ron looked at the two of them and huffed out of the room and let them be alone together. Hermione turned to look at Neville and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much for petitioning for me."

"I wouldn't have had this any other way," he replied. "But are you sure you don't want Terry? I mean he couldn't keep his eyes off your arse."

"Oh," she giggled, hitting him playfully on the chest.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret," he murmured as he leaned down close to her ear. "I couldn't either." He gave her bottom a slight pat.

"When did you get so bold?" she asked, leaning back to look at him.

"Lets just say that you bring it out in me," he replied.

"I thought you were still with Luna to be honest," she admitted, leaning back onto his chest.

"Well, we were, but we've been growing apart for a while now," he said, picking her up and putting her down on the desk before hopping up next to her. "And when Dumbledore said that no Purebloods can marry each other, we knew things were over for good."

"That's right," Hermione said in realization. "Sometimes I forget that she's a pureblood."

"Yeah, we both started to fancy other people to be honest," he shrugged.

"Oh really? Who?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Well I believe Luna started to fancy Dean, but I think you could guess who I started to fancy."

"Lisa?" she asked innocently.

"Haha, funny," Neville panned. "You're hysterical Hermione."

"I thought it was funny," she giggled. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "So we have about 6 months before the wedding."

"Well, we could get married a week after graduation. That would be like five and a half months," Neville suggested.

"That would be smart," she agreed. "Also boast it as a graduation – you finally passed your NEWTs – celebration."

"We need to tell my Gran," Neville said suddenly. That was the only family member they really had left between them. His parents died when Bellatrix died – as if their condition was connected to her life. Hermione's parents had died in a car crash.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I guess we could go ask Professor McGonagall and see if she would let us go tonight."

"Okay," Neville said, helping her off the desk. They walked hand in hand down the corridors until they were outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione presumed their transfiguration professor would be there as well.

"Lemon drops."

The gargoyle stood aside and they made their way up to the Headmaster's office. And as she suspected, Professor McGonagall was sitting on the couch with her husband. "Ah, Mister Longbottom, Miss Granger, I assume congratulations are in order," Professor Dumbledore greeted, that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah," Neville said. "I still can't believe she picked me."

"I didn't have any doubts," Albus said simply. "Now what brings you two up here?"

"I'd like to tell my Gran the good news in person," Neville explained.

"Why don't you two stay the weekend?" Minerva suggested. "Just pack a bag and floo from the Common Room. Just floo back Sunday night or Monday morning for classes."

"What do you think?" Neville turned and asked Hermione.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble for your Gran, then I'm fine with it," she said, quite uneasy about meeting Mrs. Longbottom after all she had heard about her over the years.

"Thank you so much Professors," Neville said gratefully before he left the office with Hermione. They hurried back to the Common room and agreed to meet down there in ten minutes. She just packed sleep clothes, her uniform if they came back Monday morning, three outfits, and her toiletries. Once she was packed, she realized that they had Herbology and Transfiguration homework for the weekend, and they may as well work on it while they were there. All of her materials were stowed away in her special beaded bag and she headed down the stairs. Neville was already down there, a small duffle bag over his shoulder. He had changed into jeans and a nice polo shirt, sans robes, so Hermione removed her robes and stuffed them into her bag, leaving her in jeans and a nice sweater.

"Here, give me your bag," she prompted. He gave it to her, a confused look on his face. She squeezed his bag into hers. "It had an undetectable extension charm on it since we were on the run last year."

"Oh," he said, as what she said made sense. "Well, I floo'd Gran to let her know our plans, and she's been rather agreeable. She's just got to tidy up the spare room for you to stay in."

"That sounds wonderful," she said, giving him a smile. "I sure hope she likes me."

Neville walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him in a hug. "Don't worry. She may have been tough on me growing up, but she'll warm to you right away," he reassured her. "Let's go." He held out a hand and pulled her into the green colored fire. "Longbottom Cottage!"

**A/N: **I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please review and let me know what you think. This story won't be incredibly long, only four chapters, but I have enjoyed writing this after not writing for so long.

-Dana


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neville was lucky he held on to her because Hermione still hadn't mastered the floo yet, and constantly was tumbling out of them. "Gran?"

"I'll be down in a second," a weathered old voice called out from an upstairs room. A few moments later Augusta Longbottom trotted down the stairs. "Ah, you must be Miss Granger."

"Please, Mrs. Longbottom, it's just Hermione," she replied, stepping up to the old woman. Hermione was just expecting a firm handshake but Augusta pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Then by all means, call me Gran, or Augusta if you'd prefer," she replied in kind. "I must say I'm dreadfully sorry about your room. Had I got in there at any point in the past few months, I would have caught the doxy infestation before it got out of hand. You'll have to kip in with Neville if you don't mind; that couch it far too small for 'im and terribly uncomfortable for you."

"Oh," she said in shock. "I don't mind, just wouldn't want to impose."

"Course not," Neville said softly. "Now let's go to the kitchen, I'll make us a spot of tea." He strode off but Hermione stood in the living room, taking in her surroundings. The walls were a pale green, not quite mint green, and the decorations were mostly maple. The couch was a lovely tan color while the hardwood floor was a maple stain. As she turned to look at the fireplace, she took in the magnificent wood work and the large portrait of Augusta, Frank, Alice, and baby Neville adorning the wall space above the mantle. Framed on the mantle were articles from the Daily Prophet and Quibbler that included Neville. There were quite a few because Neville was fairly prominent in the battle at the Department of Mysteries as well as the Final Battle at Hogwarts last year. Slowly she made her was back over to the kitchen. The kitchen was rather small but it fit them. There was a light colored table with four chairs. A small icebox, fridge, and walk in pantry off the side of the kitchen adorned one wall. Neville was standing at the stove, pouring hot water from a leaf-themed kettle.

"How do you take your tea?" he asked.

"Nothing in it, please," she said.

"Focused, driven, no nonsense," Augusta said in reference to how she took her tea.

"My parents were dentists, so they wouldn't allow excess sugar when I was younger," she replied. "I guess the habit stuck."

"I was so sorry to hear about your parents' tragic passing," the elder woman commented before taking a sip of her equally black cup of tea.

"Same for you, for the loss of your son and daughter-in-law," Hermione replied in kind.

"Enough of this morbid stuff then," Augusta said, putting a smile on. "Tell me how things transpired between you two."

"You know about the marriage law right?" Neville asked.

"That unmitigated piece of garbage? Unfortunately."

"Well as soon as they announced it, Luna and I knew things were over for good," Neville began. "Hermione has been dating Ron Weasley, but he seemed a bit pre-occupied with the school slag –"

"Neville!" Augusta reprimanded

"She is," Hermione agreed. "Ron's been cheating on me with like five different girls. I ran out of the Great Hall and Neville followed me."

"He's an ass, and I wanted to let her know that I would be happy and honored to marry her," Neville continued. "If he hadn't proposed to her, then I would."

"I had six proposals, so I had Professor Snape help me be finite with my choices."

"Snape helped?" Neville asked, quite surprised.

"I've been his apprentice for the past year," Hermione explained. "We've gotten close and he offered to help me pick my future husband."

"Wards?" Augusta questioned.

"Since I had a few proposals, the wards were a finite way to show them that they were not picked," Hermione explained. "The first one barred Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They pretty much made my life a living hell. Terry Boot was obsessed and creepy, so he was barred by the second ward. The last ward barred Ron because I don't think I could be with a man who would always cheat on me."

"I was glad she picked me," Neville said. "I figured the Ministry would have to match me."

"You would have found a nice girl," Augusta assured him.

"Most girls already had someone or they're slags," Neville said. "I'm very lucky to get a girl like Hermione." He reached over and covered her one hand with his. Augusta grinned at the new couple.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what side of the bed do you sleep on?" Neville asked as she walked into the room after changing into her pajamas. Gran let them go up to bed around midnight, after questioning them about their friendship. They were so tired but still had enough energy to check each other out. Neville had on red flannel bottoms and a white wife beater. Much to his surprise, she wore the same thing but a black wife beater.

"Um, the right," she said softly.

"Good, cause I'm a lefty," he said. "And nice pajamas by the way."

"Oh," she blushed. "Same to you." She knew he had filled out rather well, but not quite as aware – now that she could see the formfitting sleepwear he had.

He pulled back the covers and allowed her to slide in first, getting comfortable before he crawled in. "Hermione? Have you ever shared a bed with anyone?"

"Is it bad if I say yes?"

"Absolutely not," he said, turning her to face him. "We're gonna be married, and I like knowing things about you."

"Have you shared a bed?"

"Yeah." He said.

"I – er, what I mean to ask is… have you ever 'slept' with someone?" she asked, turning a faint pink color.

"Uh, yeah, Luna," he said. "What about you?"

"A guy I grew up with in the Muggle world."

"What happened to him?"

"He had cancer and was terminal, so he said he wanted to do it before he died," she said quietly. "He died a few months later."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "Now I know we won't be really awkward on the wedding night. We at least will have a clue as to what we're doing."

"True," she replied. "You know, I'm glad I picked you."

"Me too Hermione, me too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the pair woke up the next morning, Neville was spooned up against her back, an arm pillowing her head and one arm wrapped around her waist. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. "Mmm. Mia, 's time to get up," he murmured sleepily.

"Mia?" she questioned. Hermione had already been awake for a few minutes, relaxing in his protective embrace.

"Hmm," Neville mumbled. "Your name's too damn long this bloody early in the morning."

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I like it, actually."

"Then I'll call you Mia," he resolved, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "Ah, we should get up, Gran'll be wondering what we were doin' last night."

Hermione froze.

"Oh don't worry," Neville assured her, sitting up. "She'll think we're both blushing virgins on the wedding night." She visibly relaxed, rolling over to look up at him.

"Okay then," she said. "I guess I'll get dressed and help Gran with those doxies. It's always better with two people."

Hermione rolled out of bed, grab her small bag and headed to his bathroom. Neville just grinned as he rolled out of his bed as well and threw on jeans and a t-shirt for the day. Hermione had jeans on and a long-sleeved grey Gryffindor shirt. The neck was cut out and she had a white tank top on underneath. Neville whistled, and she blushed.

"Where's the spare room?" she asked.

"Two doors down to your right," Neville said. Once she left to help Gran, he went down to see the green house. Although Gran took good care of the plants during the year, it always felt good to work on them whenever he was home. It took several hours for him to go through everything and he was just as dirty as he would get in class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Whew," Hermione sighed, wiping sweat beads from her forehead. The doxy infestation wasn't nearly as bad as Grimmauld Place has been, but they also had a lot of help then. It was a lot of work for just two people.

"How's about I go knock us up some lunch," Augusta said. "Seeing as its 2 o'clock. Why don't you go fetch Neville for me so he can wash up. He'll be in the…"

"Greenhouse?" Hermione supplied.

"Where else," Augusta chuckled. "I hope you like grilled cheese."

"That would be lovely," Hermione replied politely. She went down the stairs and out the back kitchen door. The greenhouse was fairly large and at the edge of the estate, but the rest of the grounds were gorgeous. 'They must really be a plant family' Hermione mused as she walked out to fetch her fiancé.

"Neville?" Hermione queried as she peered around inside.

"Mia? Back in the left corner," he acknowledged. She followed the sound of his voice and found him re-lacing his boots. "What's up?"

"Gran says she's making grilled cheese, so come wash up," Hermione said. After brushing a bit of dirt off his jeans and removing some tools from various places he looked up at her.

"Well don't you look cute," he commented, chuckling. Not only was her shirt rather old-school, but now she had a handkerchief – one of his to be exact – wrapped around her hair to keep the dust out.

"As opposed to how I normally am?" she said with mock indignation.

"Oh you're always beautiful," Neville said sincerely. "This is just a new domestic look for you."

"Awe thanks," she said.

"Any time," Neville replied. "Why don't we go wash up?"

"Right," she replied. They left the greenhouse and made their way back up to the house.

Once they were all sitting down for lunch, Augusta began in. "So when were you two thinking of having a ceremony?"

"It has to be within six months and we were thinking, and talking about it last night, that maybe after graduation," Neville answered, looking at Hermione for conformation. She nodded.

"We were going to promote it as a wedding but any reception could be for the grads as well," she continued.

"That would be a good idea," Gran replied. "Just don't take too much away, it's your guys special day."

"I always thought I would fall in love and get married," Hermione said. "This is just a little backwards. I was never really one for a big wedding anyway."

"Well it won't be a fairly large wedding, but you're going to invite your class, and any family from your side, Hermione."

"Well, I would like to invite the Weasley's, they were the closest things to family I have anymore," she replied. "But I was going to ask Severus to walk me down the aisle."

"Severus?" Augusta questioned.

"Yeah," she replied. "I've been his apprentice for this past year and he's really taken me under his wing and been much more fatherly."

"Quite shocking really," Augusta said, but wrote it down into her brand new Longbottom-Granger wedding notebook. "So can we say June 30th?"

"That would be perfect," Hermione said. "Where could be have it? I'm not sure about places in the wizarding world, but the Weasley's had a backyard wedding."

"We could accommodate a backyard wedding," Augusta assured her. "But I know of a lovely cathedral down in town. It's magically protected. It even has a safe apparition spot in the ante room. I'm sure I could take you by tomorrow. We would need to book it quickly, what with this new law and all."

"It does sound better than a backyard one," Hermione agreed. "But I don't have a lot of money, so I think not too fancy would be better."

"My dear, the Longbottom name is a very long standing name, along with Alice's family name, Cohen. We honestly have more money than we know what to do with. It's only Neville and I left for both families. Let us pay for the wedding dear, if you don't mind."

"I had no idea," Hermione said in awe. "I hope you know that I'm not marrying you for your money."

"Of course not," Neville said comfortingly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I haven't told anyone about how much money we have. I wanted people to like me for me, not like Malfoy and what friends his money could buy."

0o0o0o0o0o00o

They spent the rest of the afternoon going over details for the wedding. Augusta had it all written down in her notebook and would be shopping for the best quality and Price. Eventually Augusta sent Neville for take away when they got hungry.

"Dear, I just remembered…. Did you even bring a bag with you?"

"Oh yes," Hermione replied, pulling her beaded bag on the table.

"You can't possibly fit everything you need in there."

"I put an undetectable extension charm on it," she replied modestly.

"That's pretty advanced magic," Gran commented.

"I read it in a book."

"Neville has told me that you're highly intelligent, always in the library."

"He gives me far too much credit."

"But you're the 'brightest witch of the age' according to the daily prophet," Augusta teased gently. "But dear, intelligence is nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud, embrace it."

"I know, but I feel like I intimidate nearly everyone," Hermione sighed in confession.

"Well I do believe you don't intimidate my grandson anymore," Augusta replied. "He has passed countless potions classes thanks to you."

"I just felt awful because Severus seemed to pick on him something fierce," Hermione said.

"But he has been in awe of your mind. Not to be disrespectful, but it has always shocked me that a Muggleborn, with no real background or previous knowledge of our world, would be so intelligent, and even more so powerful."

"I felt I needed to prove something," Hermione shrugged. Neville had been back for a few minutes and hear Hermione's fear if inadequacy; he would address this later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As they were getting ready for bed – after dinner and showers and such – Neville walked over to Hermione. "I heard part of your talk with Gran, not really meaning to eavesdrop. But you should never feel inadequate." He curled his hand around the back of her neck and tilted her head up. "You're great the way you are." And with that sentiment, he leaned down and they shared their first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After that initial kiss, things got better between the two Gryffindor's. They held hands more, sat rather close while doing homework. Augusta showed them the church and Hermione fell in love with it. So before they left for Hogwarts, Augusta and Hermione made plans to meet several times over the next few months to view details for the wedding and get fitted for her dress. Some of these weekends Neville was allowed to accompany her, but others, he wasn't.

When it came time to pick the bridal party, Hermione didn't have too many girlfriends, and even Ginny was acting all cold and bitchy to her. So Hermione chose her 'Man-of-honor', Harry. She ended up picking the twins to stand alongside of her, Fred and George. Neville chose his cousin Jeremy to be his best man, and Dean and Seamus would be the groomsmen.

Now there was a predicament. Dean and Seamus were in love and needed offspring for the law. They actually found a loophole in the plan. They talked to the only known girl couple at Hogwarts: Pansy and Daphne. Pansy had agreed to marry Dean, and Daphne to Seamus. They would all live in one estate. After reading through the fine print of the law, and getting advice from several teachers, they realized that there wasn't anything against the law for them… Children just needed to be produced. Through long talks between the couples, it was found that each craved the opposite sex every once in a while, so things would go rather well for the four of them.

Ron was getting down to the wire before picking a bride. Hannah already chose Terry Boot. Tracey had Justin Finch-Fetchley. Even Su Li has someone. Everyone was rather shocked when she accepted Theo Nott's proposal. Ron eventually asked Lisa and she accepted. They would be married three months after Hermione and Neville. Harry and Ginny would be married two weeks after Hermione, giving them a nice long honeymoon.

Hermione was having fun going to visit Augusta, they got on well and the booth loosened up rather well around each other. They picked Hermione's dress one day and they both just fell in love with it. It was strapless with a diamond embossed bust, corset waist, full skirt, and a tiara to top it all off. She felt like a princess all dressed up. For the first time in her live, she felt like things were going her way.

Ron had tried to get her to reconsider her offer. He had talked to Percy and found a loophole in the acceptance clause. Hermione hexed him, making his face look worse that Marietta Edgecomb; but instead of 'Sneak' written across his face, he had the word 'slut'. Neville had given her a big public kiss for that hex job. No detentions came their way because Professor McGonagall found it both amusing and a nifty bit of spellwork. Ron wasn't too happy, neither was Ginny, and gave Harry hell for it.

"Listen Ginny, I don't know what's going on with you," Harry had said one day. "But Hermione's my best friend. You need to get over yourself and get back to being friend with her."

"She just dumped my brother," Ginny argued.

"He was sleeping around on her," Harry retorted.

"That's just a stupid rumor," Ginny scoffed.

"I caught him with Lisa, Lav, and Tracey," Harry panned.

"Okay, so he's a bit of an arse," she conceded.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Harry chuckled. He pulled her into a hug before she pushed him away.

"He really cheated on her!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna kick his smarmy arse, then write mum."

Harry just laughed. He could only imagine how the Weasley matriarch would handle her youngest son and his wandering manhood.

The next day Ron received his second howler in his life, and he was twice as shameful. The letter proceeded to let him know what would happen if he cheated on his new bride to be. She even apologized to Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Even though Ginny had apologized, she would still be going with her original plan, but Ginny was offered the role of flower girl – a Muggle part of the ceremony. Ginny jumped enthusiastically at the chance to be a part of her friends' wedding. Everything was going according to plan until Ron decided to publicly decline the invite to her wedding. He was brazen and rude; and even Lisa gave Hermione an apologetic look. Hermione looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Neville walked over to her and the Great Hall and gathered her up to him. Hermione buried her face in his chest.

"He was one of my first friends," she said later on when they went to relax in the room of requirement. "He and Harry saved me from that troll first year and now he acts like this."

"From what I remember, it's his fault you were in that loo to begin with," Neville said, leaning back on the couch. Hermione fitted herself between his legs and leaned back on his chest. "He doesn't deserve someone like you."

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you," she grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The big day has finally arrived, and it couldn't be more welcomed. Neville has his bachelor party at WWW, and needless to say it had been interesting. Neville had come back with half-ginger and half-blue hair, thanks to a new product from the twins. It was the fastest time they had ever come up with an antidote because Hermione had threatened them with Muggle-method castration. She and Ginny went shopping rather than have a hen party, since it was only the two of them. They ended up going to a discrete lingerie shop Ginny found out about right off Wimbourn Alley. They picked up several sets, including one color changing set. Hermione knew she and Neville weren't in love yet, but it would still be nice to surprise her husband on their wedding night.

The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch. It had actually started a bit late because the twins had run in fifteen minutes after the supposed start, screaming "We found the antidote, please don't castrate us!" Needless to say the whole atmosphere relaxed a bit as Neville's hair turned back to his dirty blond color. They all went through the motions and then sat down to a nice dinner with just the wedding party. Dumbledore would be officiating the ceremony and all the people responded yes to their invites, except Ron.

The morning dawned and everything was in place Hermione has slept over the Weasley's, much to the chagrin of the youngest son, so Ginny and Molly could help get all her hair and makeup ready. Neville stayed at the house and all the groomsmen stayed as well. Neville was nervous the morning of the wedding. He could barely eat the toast Gran made.

"What's going through your head Neville?" Gran asked, sitting down at the kitchen table next to him.

"I'm just a bit nervous," he admitted. "I mean, I know that I'm doing the right thing. I really have grown to love Mia, but I still can't help but be nervous."

"Its' perfectly normal to be nervous. This is a big time in your life, and everything, whether you like it or not, is going to change," Gran replied.

"I think I'll feel better once the whole thing goes through," he sighed, taking another piece of toast.

"You'll be fine, don't worry," Gran said, putting her hand on Neville's shoulder in a comforting gesture. She went to go wake up the rest of the boys who were sleeping in the guest room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione and the Weasley women apparated to the church where the ceremony was to take place. She was excited about today. They had just graduated from Hogwarts. She got all of her NEWTS and she was still apprenticing under Severus. If she stayed on a for a few more years, she would be able to gain her Mastery. Her life was slowly falling into place. It was beginning to be a wonderful life. Molly and Ginny just left her to her own devices for a few minutes before the ceremony was to begin. There was a knock at the door.

"Hermione, is it alright to come in?" Severus called from the other side of the door.

"Of course," Hermione answered. He came through the door and a smile came over his typically stoic face.

"You look beautiful," he commented. Hermione blushed under the compliment. "I can't believe that you're going to be getting married today."

"I almost can't believe I'm going to get married," Hermione agreed. "I can't believe that you got married last month."

"We were all subjected to the law, but I believe I got lucky when Hestia came back to the Order meetings and saw I no longer had to put up a nasty front."

"You two are good for each other. It's nice to see you happy," Hermione said.

"And as surprised as I am that you were going to marry Longbottom, I see how well you two get on," he said.

"I am glad as well," Hermione said, smiling. "As horrid as I think this law is, I'm quite glad things are going the way they are."

"I'm sure things will work out definitely in your favor," Severus said. "Are you ready to go out there?"

"I think so," Hermione said, reaching out to take his arm. Severus led her from the small chamber and out to the front atrium of the church. They both took a big breath before walking over to the open doors. The music began to play inside and the crowd stood up to watch her come in. Neville looked like his eye balls were about to fall out of his head, thankfully his cousin Jeremy patted him on the back to snap him out of it. Hermione and Severus began their slow progression down the aisle and everyone looked on at them. Hermione never felt more beautiful than she did right now. Her dress made her look like a princess and she was finally getting her prince.

When they reached the alter, Severus kissed Hermione's hand, shook Neville's and put their hands together. Severus went to stand off to the side with Molly Weasley and his wife, Hestia Jones.

"We are gathered here today to join these two young people in marriage, a bond that is not taken lightly, and must be entered into with eyes wide open," Albus Dumbledore began. He was smiling at the pair of them. "Neville Longbottom, are you here of your own free will and of sound mind?"

"I am."

"Hermione Granger, are you here of your own free will and of sound mind?"

"I am."

"Then I am truly honored to be here to perform the bonds that will tie you together. I have watched you two flourish while at Hogwarts, growing from the shy young individuals into the intelligent, vivacious people you are today. Hermione, to see you come from a humble background, not in the magical world, it was amazing to see you grow and thrive in this world; one that you now claim as your own. And Neville, you showed your prowess a bit later, but none less impressive. Your brave heart and gentle soul makes you an enigma in this world, one that I'm very happy to be a part of. Over these past few months, I've seen you two grow together, through less than ideal circumstances in the beginning; but to see you here before me today, it shows me that this was meant to be. You both complement each other so well. I believe that you will live a long and prosperous life."

The ceremony continued with Albus going over the bonds the Ministry stipulated be used, and any additional bonds they wanted performed. It took a good half hour for the bonds to be completed, with the bridal party taking part in some parts. Fred and George were even serious about their 'bridesmaids' role.

"Now is the point of the ceremony that I wish to diverge from the typical wizarding ceremony, and I would like to announce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride!" Albus proclaimed. Neville was grinning like an idiot and leaned in to kiss Hermione. He dipped her backwards over his arm and continued as the whole crowd stood up and cheered for them. Despite the marriage law, everyone was happy for them. They were the couple that seemed to surpass the law and still fall in love before they married.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione and Neville entered the backyard at the Longbottom estate as Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. Their friends and family were there, as well as the entire graduating class from Hogwarts, even Ron Weasley. He wasn't specifically invited, seeing as he turned that down. But Lisa Turpin, his wife, talked things over with Hermione and Neville and invited him as her guest. He would be under control the whole time or he would have to leave. He wasn't rocking the boat until this point, but no one knew what they evening would hold.

Albus was the first to greet them and offer his most sincere congratulations. "I meant every word that I said up there today," he began. "You two were thrown together because of this law, but you overcame the obstacles that were thrown at you with grace. I wish you two all the best in the world."

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, a smile not leaving her face. She even deigned to give the older man a hug. Neville shook his hand before repeating her sentiments.

They made their way around the backyard, greeting the guests and picking at the foods available. Everything was going perfectly. It was a dream come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue- 5 Years Later**

Hermione got a letter by owl post on the day of her five year anniversary. The owl was very stoic as it stuck out its leg for her to retrieve the letter attached. It was a letter from the Ministry. They were asking if she wanted to petition for a divorce from Neville. The law had stated that divorce petitions would be heard by the Ministry in case the law has made some grievous errors in pairing people off. After reading the letter, she promptly threw it on the fire and happily watched it char and burn away. Neville walked in to see her perform this action. "What was that?" he asked. He walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Just the ministry asking me if we want a divorce," she shrugged. Hermione leaned up and kissed him. "Happy Anniversary, love."

"Happy Anniversary to you as well, my dear," Neville returned. "I'm glad you threw it on the fire then."

"Little Frank is asleep for a bit and Ryan is at Gran's," Hermione said. "Would you be up for heading into the bedroom for a bit?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Neville said, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder to their room. They locked themselves in their bedroom until they heard the cries from their son.

Hermione was a potions researcher as well as a brewer for St. Mungo's. She got to make potions for the stock as well as try to come up with potions that would help with the more rare conditions; including memory problems. Hermione was very passionate about her research; even though Neville's parents were no longer alive, she felt that she could help another child if this happened to their parents. When she made this decision about her career, that's how they ended up with Ryan.

Neville ended up taking over for Professor Sprout when she retired from Hogwarts. He enjoyed teaching, much more than he thought. The students took to him well. Neville was a fair teacher, but would not put up with some of the antics he saw from his classmates over the year. It wasn't too hard to get along with Severus either, with whom he had to work closely with. They enjoyed a much easier comradery since the wedding, and they actually went out and got rip roaring drunk when they found out both of their wives were expecting around the same time. Hermione and Hestia also made them enjoy their hang overs together without Severus' patented hang over cure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus was taking the time to get a few more minutes of sleep. He got up every day and had to teach at Hogwarts but it was now summer break, he could sleep as long as his children would let him. They finally started sleeping in a bit longer, which was nice for their parents. Severus and Hestia got the letter asking about a divorce a few months ago and they declined as well. Severus was surprised at how much he enjoyed being connected to another person. Even having his own children brought him greatly unexpected joys. Angelina Grace was 4 years old last month, Austin Gregory came almost a year later. Hestia was quite surprised when she found out that she would be having Irish Twins. She didn't even mind that they lived in the castle for most of the year. This was Severus passion, and now that he no longer had to put on an act to terrify the students, he was a real asset to the teaching staff. Students were quickly realizing that Potions was quite an enjoyable class. Severus wouldn't trade this life he had now for the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry and Ginny made it through the law fairly successfully. They had their two children and one more for good luck: Joshua, Jamie, and Jackson. Ginny had her hands full running after the two boys and girl, but she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Molly was certainly excited that all of her kids were giving her grandchildren. She took the kids in turn once a month so she could get her time in. Harry was enjoying time with his kids, but he was also enjoying his time in the Auror department. He was fulfilling his lifelong dream of having a family and a great career. In general, he was glad to have survived the war at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The whole of the Wizarding world was not as happy as some of the couples. Ron and Lisa went through a bitter divorce, where Ron was no longer allowed to have unsupervised visitation with his children. Lisa was terribly unhappy with Ron and his cheating ways, and she eventually ended up dating a nice young man whom she worked with. They had the two children that the law required, which allowed Lisa to procure a rather quick divorce. Molly Weasley was usually the supervisor when it came to Ron's visitation, but she was still more fond of Lisa at this point. She had raised her children better than how Ron had treated her. Lisa embraced having a mother-in-law, since her own mother had passed on the previous year.

Everyone's life was affected by this Marriage Law, but some for bad, most for the better.

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the story... There will be more stories coming in the near future, since I've gotten my passion for writing back. Read and Review = )**


End file.
